disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Richard Hamill is an American actor, voice actor, writer, director, and producer. He is probably most famous for playing Luke Skywalker in the original and sequel Star Wars trilogy, which would go on to be owned by Disney. He also appeared as both himself and Luke Skywalker with some of the Star Wars cast members in Episode 417 of The Muppet Show (where he sung "When You Wish Upon a Star"), and voiced the Skeleton King in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. Along with reprising his role in ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'', Star Wars: The Last Jedi, and ''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'', he also voiced an animated character named Dobbu Skay. He even voiced Luke Skywalker in Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. He Also Voiced Boolio in The Rise of Skywalker. He also lent his voice to Master Eraqus in the English version of the video games Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts III. Additionally, he provided some additional voices in My Friends Tigger and Pooh, and voiced Colonel Muska in Castle in the Sky, Mayor of Pejite in Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, Flint in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Zeus and Hans Christian Andersen in ''The Little Mermaid'' TV series, Bats Biker and the Shape Shifter in Gravity Falls, ShiverJack in Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Gadfly Garnett in Miles from Tomorrowland, Nightmare in Ultimate Spider-Man and Ulysses Klaw in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He attended the opening of Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge. Outside of Disney, he frequently voiced the Joker in varying incarnations of the franchise from 1992 onward. He also voiced Niju, the main antagonist of Balto II: Wolf Quest, Ozai in the series , Undergrowth in the episode Urban Jungle, Malefor in the video game , Skips in the series , and in the 2019 film . Hamill was officially named a Disney Legend at the 2017 D23 Expo. Disney Roles Lukeskywalker.jpg|'Luke Skywalker' (Star Wars franchise) Dobbu Scay.jpg|'Dobbu Skay' (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) Eraqus.png|'Master Eraqus' (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts III) Muska.jpg|'Colonel Muska' (Castle in the Sky) Char 44286.jpg|'The Skeleton King' (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) BirthdayBandit.jpg|'The Birthday Bandit' (Teamo Supremo) Abraham Kane.png|'Abraham Kane' (Motorcity) TurtleMy Friends Tigger & Pooh.png|'Turtle' (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) HansChristianAnderson.jpg|'Hans Christian Andersen' (The Little Mermaid TV series) Char 15094.jpg|'Zeus' (The Little Mermaid TV series) Flint (Buzz Lighyear of Star Command).jpg|'Flint' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Bats biker.png|'Bats Biker' (Gravity Falls) 210 creature.png|'Shape Shifter' (Gravity Falls) Mysterious Old Man.jpg|'Mysterious Old Man/Shapeshifter' (Gravity Falls) Ulysses Klaw EMH.jpg|'Ulysses Klaw' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) ShiverJack-ShiverJack01.jpg|'ShiverJack' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Gadfly Pose.jpg|'Gadfly Garnett' (Miles from Tomorrowland) LordDruid1.jpg|'Lord Druid' (Teamo Supremo) Nightmare USM 01.png|'Nightmare' (Ultimate Spider-Man) ArnimZolaUSM.png|'Arnim Zola' (Ultimate Spider-Man and Avengers Assemble) 3451+ZeFronk+dom+2.jpg|'Dom' (Tasty Time With ZeFronk) Dr. Block.png|'Dr. Block' (Milo Murphy's Law) DFwyiL3VoAAXlre.jpg|'Adam (Tom-Cat) Badawy' (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Mayor (Nausicaa).png|'Pejite Mayor' (Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind) Mark Hamill PepperAnn.jpg|Himself (Pepper Ann) Handson History 3.jpg|'Dr. Ponderstein' (Big City Greens) (Deleted character) Gallery Yoda.muppets.jpg|Mark Hamill and Yoda with Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on The set of The Empire Strikes Back. Mark Hamill NYCC11.jpg|Mark Hamill speaks at the 2011 New York Comic Con. Mickey and Mark.jpeg|Mark Hamill with Mickey Mouse holding lightsabers at Disney's Hollywood Studios in June 2014. Mark Hamill SDCC.jpg|Mark Hamill speaks at the 2015 San Diego Comic Con. Mark Hamill SW Force Awakens premiere.jpg|Mark Hamill at the Hollywood premiere of Star Wars: The Force Awakens in December 2015. Mark Hamill visits Stephen Colbert.jpg|Mark Hamill visiting The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in November 2016. Mark Hamill 71st Tonys.jpg|Mark Hamill speaks onstage at the 71st annual Tony Awards in June 2017. Mark Hamill Daisy Ridley D23 Expo.jpg|Mark Hamill and Daisy Ridley attending the 2017 D23 Expo. Mark Hamill Walk of Fame.jpg|Mark Hamill poses at his Hollywood Walk of Fame ceremony in March 2018. Mark Hamill Winter TCA Tour19.jpg|Mark Hamill speaks at the Knightfall panel at the 2019 Winter TCA Tour. Mark Hamill SDCC19.jpg|Mark Hamill speaks at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. Trivia *Tetsuya Nomura, the director of Birth by Sleep, stated in an interview that he chose Hamill for the part specifically because of his role as Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars films. Eraqus is rivals with Xehanort, who is voiced by Star Trek actor Leonard Nimoy, essentially making their rivalry Star Wars VS Star Trek to Nomura. *Hamill stated at Comic-Con 2010 that playing as Luke Skywalker was his overall favorite role. *Hamill originally wanted to play The Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming, only in the case if Michael Keaton didn't accept the offer. Keaton initially turned down the offer to play The Vulture, but at the end, he entered in re-negotiations and ended up portraying the character in the film. However, Hamill had stated that he could play another role in a further Marvel Cinematic Universe in the near future.STAR WARS Star Mark Hamill Really Wanted To Play The Vulture In SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING at ComicBookMovie.com *Of his characters, Hamill plays the Joker with a high, squeaky tone, and Luke with a lower, more mature tone. References Category:American people Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Directors Category:Star Wars Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Gravity Falls Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Teamo Supremo Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Little Mermaid Category:People Category:1950s births Category:People from California Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Lucasfilm Category:Screenwriters Category:Producers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Motorcity Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Pepper Ann Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Disney Legends Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:The Muppets Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Video game voice actors Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Category:Fox Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Big City Greens